Slayer Magic (Alpha)
Slayer Magic (滅法, Metsu Mahō) is a Caster Magic, an Ancient Spell, an incredibly powerful fighting style, and one of the many variations of Lost Magic in existence, being the most well-known and sought after in the modern era; said to embody the phrase "all things in creation turn to dust" (森羅万象死灰, Shinra Banshō Shikai) — a well profound meaning alluding to the nature of death itself, it gives the users the power to essentially slay any and all mythical creatures using the powers of various elements found in nature. Interestingly enough, it's one of the many derivatives of the ancient art of Enchantment as one's desire to destroy is made manifest through their power and amplified by great degrees in order to execute the creatures they've deemed to be their target. It also takes a few tenants from Gladius Demolition — a magic well known for its "absolute destruction" nature, to further empower itself thus becoming nearly unsurpassed. While Slayer Magic is known for its versatility and power, it has a long history of bloodshed and angst while its users are always duty-bound, sacrificing themselves for the greater good; thus, another adage is accompanied with this magic: "with great power comes great responsibility". It should be noted that Slayer Magic is created to combat the most powerful of races, acting as a deterrent, thus currently exhibiting five forms: Dragon Slayer Magic for Dragons, Spirit Slayer Magic for various kinds of spirits and spiritual entities, God Slayer Magic for Gods who threaten the natural order of the universe, Phoenix Slayer Magic for Phoenixes, and Devil Slayer Magic for Demons, and to an extent, various types of malignant spirits and entities. It's often quoted by many Esoterologists that those who possess Slayer Magic are one of the most powerful Mages has to offer because of said magic's effect on the world itself when executed; typically, Mages who specialize in the magic's usage are universally dubbed "Slayers" ( , Sureiyāzu; lit. "Phantasmal-Beast Destroying Magicians"), though there are additional titles within each style, garnered over the many centuries since the magic's conception. Though the magic is common to Earthland, it can be found in other worlds and dimensions, thus can be equated to a Magic Phenomenon of sorts solely on familiarity. History Overview Exenforcer Virulseed Metsu Busō Subspecies Abilities List of Known Forms Dragon Slayer Magic (Alpha).jpg|link=Dragon Slayer Magic (Alpha)|Dragon Slayer Magic Spirit Slayer Magic Thumb.png|link=Spirit Slayer Magic|Spirit Slayer Magic God Slayer Magic (Alpha).jpg|link=God Slayer Magic (Alpha)|God Slayer Magic Phoenix Slayer Magic Thumb.png|link=Phoenix Slayer Magic|Phoenix Slayer Magic Devil Slayer Magic Alpha.JPG|link=Devil Slayer Magic (Alpha)|Devil Slayer Magic Trivia *The author decided to create this page just because he was re-vamping three of the five known forms of Slayer Magic for his storyline, Heroic Chronicles — two of which play an important role. Thus, the information here will be unique for that storyline alone, completely done in the author's viewpoint of certain unclear points made in canon. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic Category:Enchantment Category:Fighting Style Category:Ancient Spell Category:Lost Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Under Construction Category:Caster Magic